


teenage desires, drunken jokes

by stydia (haylor)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Songfic, Stydia, teenwolf, the1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylor/pseuds/stydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little songfic I wrote over the summer that I'm finally getting around to posting. Lyrics from "Sex" by The 1975. I do not own neither Teen Wolf or The 1975. (If I did, Stydia would be canon right now and I would be a roadie.)</p><p>This is my first story on here, please bear with me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	teenage desires, drunken jokes

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to the song, "Sex" by The 1975 if you're not familiar with it already before reading this.

 

_This is how it starts_

They're at a party together and it's your typical high school party-- people getting high, people making out on the couch, people getting foolishly drunk.

_You take your shoes off in the back of my van_

And then they're chatting by the bar and she's wearing a little black dress and she _looks so fucking good_.

_My shirt looks so good_

He's wearing a plaid shirt, and she can't help but notice how his arms are lean with just the right amount of muscle.

_When it’s just hanging off your back_

He's leaning in now and whispering something into her ear, which inevitably makes her blush.

_She said use your hands and my spare time_

They're flirting now, and he's not dorky Stiles-- he's **invincible** Stiles, **brave** Stiles, Stiles who's _finally_ getting the girl.

_We’ve got one thing in common  
It's this tongue of mine_

And then she's leaning in and whispering something into his ear that makes **him** blush.

 _She said she’s got a boyfriend anyway_  
_She's got a boyfriend anyway.  
There’s only minutes before I drop you off_

But now they're in his infamous blue Jeep.

_And all we seem to do is talk about sex_

And they're looking at each other, their eyes filled with hope and need. Her beautiful hair is half over her shoulder, and **fuck, he wants her.**

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway  
She's got a boyfriend anyway_

**But who cares about that?**

_I loved your friend when I saw his film_  
_He’s got a funny face but I like that_  
‘ _Cause he still looks cool_  
_boyfriend anyway_  
_She's got a boyfriend anyway_

_Now we’re on the bed in my room_

(It's actually the backseat of his Jeep.)

_And I’m about to fill his shoes_

He's ready. She's by no means a virgin, but he is.

_But you say no_

"No," she tells him, her cheeks pink.

_You say no_

**"No."** she tells him.

 _Does he take care of you?_  
_Or could I easily fill his shoes?_  
_But you say no_  
_You say no_

_Now we’re just outside of town_

And she's reaching for her keys.

_And you’re making your way down_

And he's reaching for her hand in an attempt to see if she was okay. (Consent is important, kids!)

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway  
She's got a boyfriend anyway_

**Fuck** that boyfriend of hers. **Fuck him.**

_I’m not trying to stop you, love_

He's not, not one bit.

_But if we’re gonna do anything_

Anything at all.

_We might as well just fuck_

He says this purely for her to blush again, which she does, and the heat in her cheeks goes perfectly with her fiery red locks. A combination that he had fantasized about a million times, a fantasy that was finally coming to life right before his eyes.

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway  
She's got a boyfriend anyway_

_You’ve got your tongue pierced anyway_  
_You in your high tops any day_  
_You in your skinny jeans anyway_  
_You and your fit friends anyway_  
_I’d take ‘em all out any day_  
_They all got back combs anyway_  
_You all got boyfriends anyway_

And now she's getting out of his Jeep.. and once again, Stiles Stilinski is left with a bad case of blue balls.


End file.
